The objective of this research is to study the feasibility of an auditory prosthesis based on microstimulating electrodes placed into the ventral cochlear nucleus. Although this research will be limited to animal studies, the ultimate goal is an auditory prosthesis for deaf individuals who cannot benefit from a cochlear implant.